Secrets Kept Hidden
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: Sequel 2 movie: 6 Years Later They said the Sprit World wasn’t real, Chihiro believed. She believed in his promise. She grew up calling it a dream & buried it deep. Her dream comes back so does her love will she go back? LEMON COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its ppl, though the new ones I do! This is the disclaimer for future chapters as well as this one.**

**Authors Note: Also there will be a lemon or two later in the chapters and cussing is in here too! That was my warning.**

**Secrets Kept Hidden**

**Chapter 1 **

Chihiro yawned as she went to catch the bus, she was in plain view of the forest trial that she remembered going down, once upon a time. It seemed so far away the day she did that, almost like a dream she couldn't remember.

Sometimes at night she would have this feeling, like she was being drawn to it, but then after she was trying to realize what it was, or where it came from it stopped, the feeling of being drawn vanished. She couldn't really say she was really feeling drawn to it at all, because the feeling would go away just as quickly as it had come.

That just made it even weirder; it was like something was playing with her, like she was in a horror movie or something. She had seen enough of those to know what happens then, she just didn't want to die, those girls who always ignore the signs dies.

She sighed, that place, she had asked her parents about it and they told her nothing was down there, nothing at all. Just woods and animals, they told her when she had asked. She even asked how they knew that and they flat out replied, it's a forest that is the only things in forest and when she pressed for more they yelled at her and told her they had been. Her mother began crying and that was when her father said are you happy now? So she left it alone and didn't talk about it in front of her parents again.

She looked over toward it and for a moment she thought she saw something. What was it, an animal? She looked closer and looked longer then just a flicker of the eyes. She saw something green, wait was it hair?

Now she saw more of an outline of the green, it indeed was hair. It was attached to a boy's head. It was shoulder length too; she looked more closely at his face. Her first thought was, _damn that boy is cute. _

Then all of a sudden the face found her, she involuntary took a step back, not really noticing she did it. His face was confused at first, as if trying to recognize her. As if he was looking for someone, then his face brighten, as if he had found what he was looking for.

Chihiro could tell by the look in his green eyes and saw something far away, as if she had known them from another life time. He smiled, her heart stopped, she stopped breathing. _Why, I don't even know him and he just has to smile at me to make my heart stop? _

She was disgusted with herself, she shook her head, and she looked at him again and saw something. He wasn't smiling no more, how she wished he would smile, but still she couldn't figure it out, why was this happening? She did know him, yet she wanted to go to him, she wanted to see his smile yet she wanted to run. What was going on?

Then he steeped from behind the tree where she could see his whole body. She was wrong, he wasn't cute, no he was far from it, he was hot! He had black pants on, with a black shirt as well, but it looked different, it wasn't regular clothes either.

Chihiro out of nowhere thinks back to a movie she saw, it was a guy that was an apprentice to a witch; he was forced to be in that job because she had cast a spell on him. Something to do with names, she thought wasn't that the witches power?

The boy had pants on; they were green or was it blue? She couldn't remember it had been so long ago. His shirt had a belt around or was it rope? It had sleeves but under those sleeves it was split, to the bottom of the shirt. Wait now that she thought about it, it looked like he had a body suit on and then that tan shirt that had the split in it over it.

She shook her head again, it didn't really matter that this guy and the one in the movie looked a like, well expect for the colors of the clothes. The clothes were the only things that were different but it was impossible, why would a movie star be in a forest staring a High School girl?

He looked at her again, he was now confused, Chihiro looked at him, thinking at the possibilities of what he was confused about, when she had the sudden urge to move backward and move forward at the same time.

Like she wanted to get away from him, yet at the same time she wanted to rush up to him and be in his arms. She put her hands on both sides of her head and shook it, then she couldn't take it anymore, she embraced both of her urges.

She fell down, hard too. She fell backward, on her back, the wind was knocked out of her, and for a moment she was afraid that the hot guy she just saw would come up to her.

She didn't have to worry about that, because that was when her friend, her best friend since she moved up here, had come up to the bus stop. She ran toward Chihiro and knelt down on the ground beside her.

"Chihiro, Chihiro! Answer me damn it, are you okay?"

As her friend helped her up, she laughed at her, "Lea come on, and with a head like mine do you think one fall will hurt me? Now why were you yelling at me?"

"Because you idiot, I said your name a couple of times and you didn't say anything, I thought that you may have had a concussion and everyone was going to accuse me when the bus got here."

Then a faint chuckle came, she heard it along with her and Lea's mixed laughter. She knew instinctively that it was him, the guy who knew her. The strange thing was she knew deep down that she knew him too, but everything in her mind screamed she didn't, but what was the feeling, deep, buried inside her heart, what was it saying to her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets Kept Hidden**

**Chapter 2 **

Chihiro got up and steady herself, she used Lea's arm to support herself. All the while Lea was chewing her out for falling, how clumsy she was, etc all the things Lea normally did.

Lea again voiced her 'concerns', well that was what she called them, no one else would think of them that way but her. Everyone else just guessed that she was to do some good, or act like it. Since she was always doing something that wasn't good.

"Hey you really are a dumbass Chihiro, giggle. You fall on flat ground, you are so clumsy. I remember it was just last week or was it the week before? Anyway you were at my house and you feel up my stairs! Though I really can't say anything," she looked around and whispered, "I did too, my mom thought I was stupid.

Anyway stop getting of subject Chihiro I can't keep getting you back on topic here. Sigh, I just wished you would stop making me worried all of the time. I mean one of these days you are going to kill yourself. I think you should be considerate of my feelings, at least let me be there and help the carpet or floor or even the stairs kill you. I really don't think I could handle it if they beat me to it."

She laughed, Chihiro looked at her and sighed, Lea was going to be the end of her. Both mentally and physically, well either both or which ever came first.

Sigh, Chihiro just hoped she would be too out of it to notice Lea do anything that bad to her, but wait hasn't she already done some stuff?

She shook her head and tried to block it all out, she did not want to remember the things Lea did or said she would do, that was the most important one to consider.

Chihiro looked at her friend and said with a tried but serious face, "You know friends aren't supposed to be mean or hurt friends. I mean emotionally and putting them down or trying to think of ways to kill them if they get on your 'list'.

Or anything you and your little twisted but curious mind can think of. Lea you aren't supposed to hurt them physically, or mentally. Though you do work better with the mentally part that I can give to you, but please stop doing this, you confuse me to much. One minute you are understanding, and serious the next you go all psycho on me."

Chihiro took a breath; again she heard that chuckle, where was it coming from? She could see the woods perfectly; Lea was the one with her back to it. She couldn't see that boy anymore, where did he go? Why did she care so much?

Lea looked at her all serious, Chihiro thought, _oh fuck, here comes her speeches, I just know it. Watch after I finish thinking this she will start. And damnit she is. _

Lea sighed and said, "Do you remember what I told you before? The saying that involved the two types of friends?"

Chihiro stopped moving and thought about what she said. About a minute later her head went down and she shook it, "I can't remember."

Lea looked at her all serious like again and said, "Fine you idiot, I will retell it. A good friend shares their umbrella with you while it's raining. A true friend takes yours and running away yelling run bitch run."

Again while the girls laughed, she heard laughing, she heard the laughing of the other one again. She knew this time that she heard it; out of three times she knew what it sounded like. But again there was this feeling she had saying she knew it from long ago, like she would know it from anywhere. The weirdest thing about it was that she seemed to waiting for it, wanting to hear it.

Wait what was he laughing at in the first place? Why when she thought of him laughing at her it hurt deeply, more then she could ever dream.

She shook her head and looked at Lea, and said, "It happened again last night, I woke up so scared that I didn't go back to sleep for the rest of the night. I am so tried." Chihiro leaned back against the fence, indicating she was tried.

Lea nodded too, "I had those dreams I told you about before," she looked around to see if anyone was there, "My mom and dad always told me they were not real just some stupid shit I made up. But when I dream I feel as if they are so real, like I was actually there you know."

Chihiro nodded that was how it was with her, let even though she was so scared, she still had courage somehow, she laughed at herself, how different these two versions of her were. How she wished to be the other one.

Lea looked at the sky and said, "That world felt so unreal, with all the spirits running around, there was even talking animals! I thought I saw a frog a couple of months ago.'

Out of nowhere Chihiro asked her, "Did you see a dragon, a blue one?" She stopped breathing and she could tell that they all did her, Lea and that boy hiding in the woods.

Lea looked at her and said, "I have never told anyone about that, they would think I was crazier then I already am." Then she shook her head as she finally realized the entire question, "I didn't see a blue one but I saw a black one that had some gold in it."

Now Chihiro really knew that the boy had stopped breathing, and then Lea continued on as if she didn't know there was a boy, a hot one mind you in the forest not a little way away listening to them, as if he had a mission to fulfill. In fact Lea didn't know and wouldn't ever know that there was a boy in the woods, watching and listening to them.

"So tell me my little friend, was that dream you had last night. Was it one of _those_ dreams? The ones you wake one at the last moment? The ones that have you waking up so hot and unsatisfied and dare I continue?"

Chihiro had jumped at Lea just as she was finishing that sentence. They were laughing as they rolled down the hill together. When they got up and dusted themselves off the bus was there to pick them up.

Chihiro was getting on the bus and was looking out the window from the bus was looking at the spot she had seen him. To her amazement she saw his face come out from behind the tree, he smiled at her but she could tell the way something behind that smile he was hiding. She knew this because of his eyes, they were sad at the same time as happy.

She knew what he saw had made him happy, but more then that he was sad, something that he didn't plan had some up and whatever that was it hurt him. And if it hurt him, it hurt her.

She watched him disappear, and go down that trail that she had seen and been on so long ago it seemed, from another life. She knew deep inside of her that she would walk down that road again and it would be worse, way worse then the first time.

Someone neither of them saw had just jumped down from the tree as the bus went out of sight, there was a giggle. There were footsteps and a pair of black boots with heels on them came into the opening, looked around then stepped back into the woods.

The figure walked down the trail, and came up into an old train station. The person walked out of it and went onto the grass, and said, "I so do love this place at night, and then there would be water, not grass, sigh, me does like water.

She pushed her long blonde hair past her ear, her hair was down past her feet, she had to have it pulled back into a ponytail to keep it off the ground, but it was still like a centimeter from it anyway. She was pale white, but still not albino, not even close enough.

Her eyes were blue, pure blue like the ocean; she wore a black halter top and a pair of black pants with a mini skirt over it. Add the boots and every guy in the spirit world wanted a date or even a minute of her time focused on him, not only in the Sprit World, but in the Human World also.

Hopefully she like the dude or he would be dead someone in that minute, though anyone who knew her would bet that that minute would turn to three seconds.

She sighed and said, "This is such hard work, but hey someone has to do it. Someone has to set everything in motion, if I didn't who the hell would?"

With that she walked off and disappeared into the daylight which she did not like. The girl always did like the night better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Secrets Kept Hidden**

**Chapter 3**

The boy walked away even though it hurt him so much to do so. He had a promise to keep and he always keeps them, no matter who he made them too. Which explained the current situation he was in, it sucked he hated the person yet he made a promise and contract and he intended to keep it.

He was so happy when he saw her, she had grown up, and he knew she would, but the thing that took his happiness away was the looks on her face.

He could tell, she didn't remember him. That hurt the most, but he could see signs on her face and in her body's movements that she still remembered some part of her at least. Deep down though, so far deep, that unless he spent lots of time with her, it would stay buried deep within her.

So many questions went through his mind as he saw the girl he fell in love with. Why didn't she remember? Why was she acting like she wanted to run to him and away from him at the same time, sigh. She always did confuse him, he had to give her that, and she was like no girl he had ever met before.

He looked into the dark room he was in. He laughed, his luck, he thought it had finally gotten better. He saw now that he was wrong, he lost his home, his life when his river was gone.

Then he found her, Chihiro, the girl he feel in love with as he helped her defeat Yubaba, and save her parents, and in the end leave the Sprit World all together.

The thing he could not forget was she saved him, when he was dieing in his dragon form, she also made him remember his name, and he still had that promise to keep.

He knew there was a chance that she would forget him, six years has past of course. There had to be a reason for her to forget, had to be. He stopped walking and started to think, what are some reasons why she could forget? One thing he did know was the she hasn't completely forgotten him yet.

He sighed; he knew that their bond could not be easily broken so whoever put that spell on her, had to be strong, but not strong enough to erase everything they had. Was it possible? That was something he didn't want to know.

He went through the darkness and found himself in a boiler room. Kamajii was starting to get his soot out and to begin warming the boilers. After standing there for a few minutes the old man with many arms finally noticed him.

"Kohaku my boy, where in the Sprit World have you been? You've been gone a while, everyone was looking for you. The witch was about to send people too."

Kohaku sighed, "I have been on a mission, and now I am back."

He started to leave but stopped he wanted to make sure of something first, so he asked, "I have a question Kamajii, do you remember six years ago when a little human girl was running around here?"

The old man with six arms was thinking, but a chime was heard and a piece of wood came down and it interrupted his thinking, he took care of it quickly. He reached behind him into the boxes built into the wall, there were a lot of them; Kohaku had to move a couple of times so he could get the ingredients the people upstairs wanted.

Finally the old man was done, and looked back at Kohaku and said, "What was your question my boy? I seemed to have forgotten, sorry. I am old and my memory is going as well."

It seemed Kohaku was ready for this so he repeated his question, "Do you remember a little human girl coming around here six years ago?"

The old man with the six arms continued to think as he did his work, "Give me five minutes to get all this on its way and I will give you the answers you seek."

True to his word Kamajii took five minutes to get everything set up and then he turned to Kohaku.

"Yes I remember that little girl, brown hair, I think her name was Sen, well that was what everyone else called her. I heard she left, beat Yubaba, got her name back and went back to the human world. Though I think there was a problem with her parents."

Kohaku nodded, and asked another question, "Do you remember when I stole that thing from Yubaba's sister? How did Sen save me?"

Kamajii's face turned into a big smile, _so this was what he was getting out, a spell huh?_ "So you want to get a spell off someone don't you?'

Again Kohaku nodded, wanted eagerly for answer, yes he had a mission to fulfill, but he was torn like she was back in the human world_. Her heart told her to come to me and her mind said stay away. I know my mission will hurt her, but I have to do it. I made that promise that I would see her again, and I mean it, we will be together no matter what I have to do. _

Kamajii saw the struggle in the boy's eyes, he knew there that whatever he had to do, that human girl was involved too, making it hard for him to do.

He looked at Kohaku and said, "Kohaku that spell that was on you, Yubaba put something inside of your body and Sen used some kind of medicine she said, I think, I don't remember much, but I think she said she got it from the Water Dragon. Anyway you do know that seal, the only way she could have destroyed it and saved you was…"

Kohaku knew the answer before he said it; he had a talk with Zeniba about what had happened, she told him that he had a controlling slug inside of him that Yubaba put there. She also told him something he already knew, but didn't want to acknowledge.

"Love, my dear boy love, which was the only way she could have saved you, and I do believe I told you as woke up too. But kids today that don't listen to me at all."

With that he turned back to continue his work, he knew that Kohaku was done with him.

Kohaku took the elevator, no one got in the same car as him, and it just went straight up to the top. He went to the witch's room. He knocked, and went in.

It looked the same as it did six years ago. He went through it and went straight up to her. She looked at him and said, "It is late, be quiet the baby is sleeping. Now what do you want Haku?"

He looked at her and said, "Kohaku, no thanks to you I remember my name. It's been six years and you can't remember it? No matter, my mission is complete."

She looked at him and said, "Watch your mouth boy, you have just a little longer left in our contract, to ruin it with such little time left, would be a shame. What did you find?"

He looked at her, his old ways were returning, he could barley keep Chihiro inside of him anymore. Just a little longer and he will be free, then he could stay with her as long as he wants.

"I found her, a girl that dreams of this world, and supposedly never been to it."

Yubaba looks at him and says, "You fool, there could be more then one out there. Why do you think she is the one?"

Kohaku calming said with a smile, "She dreams of a black and gold dragon, Yubaba."

Yubaba feel off her chair, she quickly got up, "She does what?"

Kohaku nodded and knew that he should not have told her this but it was better then telling her that Chihiro dreams of dragons too, even though it was only him as far as he knew.

Yubaba forgot that Kohaku was there as she started explaining her plans. "Finally we have found her, if we can only get her I can mold her and shape her to obey me, and then it is only a little while longer till I can get _her_."

"I do hope you aren't talking about little old me, Yubaba."

They were shocked that someone could enter and they didn't sense it, they looked up and saw the woman who stood before them.

She was wearing all black, had black boots on, her hair was down past her feet and was spilling on the floor around her because it was free today.

Yubaba lowered her head and said, "Please forgive me, I didn't know you were there, my lady." _Damnit, now the bitch knows everything, how could I slip up like this? Everything was going along so nicely, it was almost complete too. I need to do this quickly before the contract runs out and I no longer control him. _

The girl looked at her and said, "Old lady if I wanted to stop you I would have long ago."

Yubaba was confused now, _if_ _she could have stopped me then why didn't she?_

The girl sighed, "Because it is so much more fun this way, so many deaths, blood and…." She stopped talking, something was wrong, this girl loved to talk why was she stopping now?

Kohaku finally spoke and moved since the girl entered the room, he walked toward her and went behind her; she was shorter then his five foot eight. Everyone thought was like five foot six or around it; she of course knew the truth, something she wouldn't tell anyone. There was a rumor out there that only one person in the Spirit World who shared her secrets, who knew them all.

He hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Aleena."

She came alive, but when he let go she went straight to the floor. She was shaking, she was also talking incoherently, but Kohaku, who had been around her longer then anyone else he knew, understood her.

"Why…is…he…here? He…isn't…can't…be…the…one. Behind…this…he…can't…be."

She shook her head and her eyes went cold, as if there was no life in them now. She said, _Thanks my old friend, but now is not the time for this, I will help you through your journey here and there, but I have to do it where it will not be noticed. The states are high, not like last time; no they are higher this time around much, much higher._

She walked to Yubaba's desk and said, "Bitch, things are changing around here, something is going down and the best side you want to be on is no side. Stay out of this or it will be trouble.'

With that she started to walk to the window, but stopped when she was almost there, she didn't turn around but she said, "Kohaku, I will do all I can to help you, I owe you remember? You have one week to get everything in order then it is all over, your life will be gone, the running starts there, pick who runs with you carefully, because the other one's fate will be worse."

With that she walked and disappeared into the darkness that she loved so much, the darkness that loved her just as much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Secrets Kept Hidden**

**Chapter 4 **

Chihiro waved bye to Lea as they got off the bus. Chihiro went straight home after that and so did her friend.

Unfortunately to many different people, they didn't live closer to each other, but at the same time it would have been harder if they were closer. Which begs the question which was better?

As Chihiro was walking toward her house she stopped. Her body felt weird, something just happened. She just felt it and knew something had happened. What had just happened she didn't know she didn't understand much of this feeling. She did know that something bad was going to happen. She knew that was all she needed to know, something bad was going to happen, but it would have been nice to know what was going to happen, but wouldn't that spoil everything?

As she hurried home the feeling didn't go away, no the opposite happened, it intensified. She had never felt like this before, or if she did, it was like in another life some how. She just knew that it was happening now, she wanted it to go away, but knew she was just going to have to deal with it for now.

Though she knew that, there was a place inside her that just opened up. It started when she saw that boy hiding in the woods.

_I thought I closed that door six years ago. Now after all I've done it has opened? Something is wrong, I made a deal, and she wouldn't go back on it…would she? _

Chihiro was stunned, what was that? Who…thought…that? It wasn't her, it was someone else. It had to be, she knew nothing at all about what was in that train of thought.

She shook her head; she knew this was not the time to be thinking about whom the weird voices were coming from and other weird thoughts in her head.

She stopped walking and her face went from confused to horrified. _Voices in my head, damn it all I am turning into Lea. I spend too much time with her. She is so rubbing off on me. And that is not a good thing, never a good thing!_

She took her hands and banged them against her head, she was trying to beat Lea out of her head and of course the voices too. She stopped, because she knew this wasn't the time to beat herself up over little things like this. Insulting Lea from afar is good, and fun but now was not the time, something was wrong and she had to fix it, not make fun of Lea and beat her self up…literally.

She broke into a run and went straight to her room. She locked the door. She had to take a moment to catch her breath.

Why was she running? There was nothing out there. Or was there? She had watched enough scary and horror movies to know that just because you didn't see anything that so does not mean nothing is out there. That knowledge and the fact that her instincts told her someone was following her.

If there was nothing out there why was she feeling like someone had followed her? Why did she feel like her heart was being pulled apart? Was it because she was running away from that someone who was following her? Or was it something else entirely.

It was like the past was yanking on the rope that was her heart and the present was yanking on the other end of that heart rope.

It hurt like hell. She just couldn't stand there and take it she just couldn't do anything at all. That just was not who she was.

She knew that unless the person she supposedly made a deal with came to her, she wouldn't be able to do anything. She knew she had to expect the knowledge that voice said or she was in a shit load of trouble.

She knew nothing, she should have, but she didn't. Now she was in front of the door again. The one no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't open it.

Then something came to her, the key, if she had the key she could open the door, but again her ideas were shot down and killed in vain.

She closed her eyes and was swearing inside her head, she knew the person that had something to do with that mysterious deal had the key, the one that opened this annoying door. How did she know that? Honestly she didn't know, but she didn't care at the same time.

There really was no other explanation for this, that little statement she head from that little voice in her head.

Those few sentences opened some doors, but there was more closed then ever before. Whatever locked those doors took such care to lock them away so securely.

The question was did Chihiro want to know what was behind them? Was she ready to see what she had forgotten? Did she want to know why she agreed to have them locked away in the first place?

She shook her head again, trying to clear it. It wouldn't help to think about it. The only way to open them is with the key and she didn't have it. So she would give up for now. That was until she had the key.

Chihiro looked at her clock and gasped, when she saw what time it was. It was way past her bed time; it was like a quarter to eleven.

So she took a quick shower and got into bed. She had a feeling she would have yet another one of those dreams about that weird but comforting world again.

What she didn't know was that part of that dream would be beside her, living and dreaming the dream along side of her also.

Kohaku followed her after she had stopped, when that weird feeling over came her.

He was confused at first, why was she acting like this, but when she looked at his hiding place he knew she felt his arrival in the human world.

That was when he was deeply saddened; he knew there were two potentials for his mission. He knew he could never put her in harms way so he choose the other one. He knew he was damn lucky, he also thought that she had something to do with it.

He shook his head and walked on, under the cloak of darkness; he saw her house and started walking slowly to it. He had waited six years, what were a few minutes or couple of hours to that?

He smiled as he saw her through the window. His beautiful Chihiro, how he was so glad that no male human had touched her, been with her or anything like that. It would have been messy, and Aleena would be really mad at him for killing a couple of humans and not inviting her. Sigh, though Kohaku knew she wouldn't do anything to him, she understood him so well. She might actually help him that was the scary part.

He thought for a second, didn't humans call it 'going out' or was it girlfriend? He shook his head, _what did Aleena call it, boyfriend and girlfriend, so if she had someone it would have to be a boyfriend. _

He gave up on it; he would have to ask Aleena when he saw her next. Which oddly he knew it was going to be soon.

He opened the window and after he was completely inside the room he closed it, he looked around and saw her bed. He saw down on the bed next to her and pushed her hair away from her head.

She looked so pretty, so innocent sleeping like that. His thoughts turned into naughty ones. He knew he shouldn't think these indecent things around such an innocent sleeping girl, but he couldn't help it.

All of a sudden as he was lost in thought, she grabbed his hand, she was still asleep of course, and the next thing he knew he was asleep also. He was pulled into her dream, now their dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Secrets Kept Hidden**

**Chapter 5 **

Kohaku looked around, wondering where he was. That was when he had remembered what had just happened. What just happened was she, Chihiro had grabbed his hand.

Wait, did she pull him in her dream?

After looking around again, he deduced that he was indeed in her dream, because it didn't really look like her room at all, it looked a little like Allena's old one, the one she was in years ago.

He felt something warm against his hand, when he saw that the hand in question had did some roaming from Chihiro's hand.

He heard a gasp, and blushed when he realized who did it and why. He pulled his hand up and his reward for that was a moan in protest.

He looked at Chihiro, the girl in question was not a girl anymore, and she was a woman. She looked so different then before, but at the same time she looked liked the same girl he knew so long ago. How beautiful she looked, he wanted to stare and touch her all day, hell for all of time.

Chihiro looked at him, knowing this was the guy she saw hiding in the forest, near her bus stop. How long ago was it, it had to be at least a week ago. Her head told her run, but heart or was it what was behind that closed door told her she wanted this, it told her to stay.

She knew she should be frighten or disgusted at what this guy was doing, his touching her like that. For touching her breasts like this, she didn't even know him, yet he was touching her in her private places. Or wait, did she know him, was he hidden behind that door too, just like her memories?

But it was the opposite feeling she had, no revulsion, she didn't want to run away, no she wanted to stay, she didn't want him to stop, she craved his touch. It was like she had been waiting for his touches, his kisses all of her life, for years.

She wanted him, all of him, she wanted it so bad she just couldn't have self control, she felt as though she could never control herself around him, but did she want to?

She saw that door again; she touched it and felt something. A feeling, one she knew she knew long ago, but had forgotten it for some silly reason. As she looked up at him she knew that feeling was for him, she smiled she knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was for him.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, she kissed him, after that she kissed him again but this kiss was longer, they kept doing this till they laughed as came up for air, they stopped because no matter what they needed air. They kept on kissing this one they held, they held it for longer then all the others, they held it till they couldn't anymore.

They broke the kiss only because they had to breathe. They looked into each other's eyes and saw something they both welcomed and pushed away at the same time. Chihiro seemed to find what she was looking for; she found what she needed to continue on with this.

Him on the other hand it took him a little longer to find it. After more staring into her eyes Kohaku found what he was looking for so he continued.

His touch was gentle, he cupped her cheek and said, "I have waited years for you, I can wait longer. Are you sure my heart, that you want to do this? I can wait longer if I have to."

Chihiro's heart cried, but her eyes did not, they were dry, and no tears came out, as if they were saving themselves. But what were they saving them for she asked herself? As she stared into his eyes she didn't care.

She pulled him down and got on top of him and kissed him roughly and smiled evilly as she looked into the face of the man she felt close to, but how close was she? Was she close enough to him to fuck him? Or was she close enough to make love to him? Which one was it she asked herself?

His face had a look of shock and pleasure, she loved it so much. She had started to back off to give him room, but he pulled her to him and kissed her with all of the love for her that he had kept hidden for years upon years.

That answer her question, she was not fucking him she was making love to him.

It was her turn to be shocked though, she loved it, she put her own force behind the kiss, and this force somehow was coming from that closed door that she couldn't open. Now she knew he was behind that door. The feeling from before that she had felt, she knew what kind of feeling it was, she cared for him, deeply too.

They had to stop again, for the same reason too, they had to breathe. Chihiro took this breather to fell him out. Her hands knew no bounds as she explored his body.

They went down his chest to his member, but were stopped by his hand and one of his laughs, that again she knew from somewhere. He shook his head at her and smirked at her and whispered, "Not yet my love."

She laughed too, and then went from exploring him to stripping him; of course it was his clothes that she was stripping him of at the moment. Later she would be stripping him of his sanity, and him her. His shirt was first, she did it slowly. She knew she was torturing him and she loved it. While she was stripping him slowly she was putting more pressure on him, pressing down on him.

She lifted the shirt while pressing her breasts against his chest. He groaned and laughed at her as he said, "Chihiro stop this." She loved his voice, loved what she did to him, she loved the way it made her feel.

She laughed at him and stopped pulling up his shirt but she started riding him. She laughed and smiled at his groaning.

"Why stop? Do you (she put more pressure while she rode him and moaned at the same time) not like this?" She giggled as she started to do it faster.

He let his head fall back, and moaned with pleasure; he should have known she would make this harder for him. As she got started going faster and riding him harder, he couldn't think anymore.

She matched his groaning with moaning of her own, her moaning started when she felt him straight through their clothes. He was hard, very hard, damn how could she do this to him? In such a short time too?

Finally she moaned even louder as she felt both of them. The pressure in his member and the build up in her own body told her what she needed to know.

Kohaku looked at her, she was riding him fast and hard his shaft just couldn't take anymore and both her eyes were closed. They both knew they were close to coming, but at the last second Chihiro stopped and rolled off of him. She was panting harder then Kohaku was.

Though he was panting pretty hard himself he looked at her and growled, "You play too much," he said those words in between his breaths.

They both laughed, that was when she took his shirt off and then her hands touched everything as she was taking off all of his clothes, they moved everywhere. Even after he was completely naked too she was still exploring him.

He stopped her, this was too much, he had to pay her back, but she didn't give him a chance.

"Now play time is over, no more playing around my love, let's finish this!"

With that said she took her clothes off. He was shocked that he finally got to see her breasts with out anything blocking his sight. He had to admit they were bigger then he thought, he grabbed them and squeezed, not hard but enough to make her moan. He put his mouth to one, and tongue swept across the nipple, making its peak even harder.

He flipped her over to where he was on top of her, his shaft aligning with her sheath; he positioned himself more before he plunged inside of her.

He wasn't thinking any more. His member started thrusting slowly inside of her and then went from slow to slamming into her. He kept getting faster. As he got faster so did the pressure he was adding, he pushed harder and harder into her.

Her eyes were closed she just couldn't keep them open, though she wasn't trying that hard either; she just let the wave of pleasure drag her along. What was he doing to her? She moaned and moaned damnit she couldn't stop, they got louder and louder. Before long they turned into screams.

Her screams drove him on, harder and harder he went as her moans went to screams. As her screams got louder, faster and faster he went, he couldn't stop. Her screams and her matching his speed and rhythm drove him over the edge before long. She went over the edge with him.

As he exploded inside of her and she came around his member.

She screamed "Kohaku," as he screamed, "Chihiro."

Never before had they felt anything like this. They thought they were going to explode; the pleasure was too much for them. They also felt something else, something they couldn't really describe, and they felt whole, like everything was right in the world and always would be alright.

They felt complete, she felt safe for the first time in her life, and she truly felt safe. And that was something she felt from behind that door of memories, she knew she had never felt safe before that was whys she had agreed to that deal.

They were breathing harder then they ever thought possible, still amazed that they were still alive. Kohaku wanted to stay inside of her forever but he knew he couldn't and shouldn't, but most of all he knew even the chance he would. He smirked, he would love to stay inside of her, they could just stay together all of the time and make love, but he knew that wasn't possible.

He pulled out and kissed her, he felt dizzy as he pulled his head up. Then he looked around and saw that he still had his clothes still on. And to top it all off he was as hard as a rock, it seemed that the dream him got his release but poor non dream Kohaku didn't get his.

He looked around for her and found her also with her clothes on as well. Chihiro appeared to be asleep. She looked just like she was when she grabbed his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Secrets Kept Hidden**

**Chapter 6**

As Kohaku looked around and saw their clothes it only reinforced what he knew. It was a dream. It didn't matter if he wanted or didn't want it to be a dream. The reality was it indeed was dream. And damnit he was as hard as a rock too, he kind of was glad he was still hard, he had no idea if he release that shit in his pants would it ever come out.

As he got off the bed his was breath was heavy, and so was his member. Questions ran through his mind.

How could it have been a dream? How did he get pulled into this so called dream? She was a human wasn't she? How could she do this? Did she do this or did he do this? Was she really the one Yubaba wanted? Was it because she could pull people into dreams?

He didn't know the answers to these questions or any of the other millions of questions that he had running through his head. He did know he had to get out of here before she woke up, before his member got anymore harder and the only thing he could do was get a release. And actually making that so called dream in to reality, though he knew there was possibilities with that option.

That wasn't possible unfortunately. The moment he tried to leave the past repeated itself. It happened again. She grabbed his hand. But this time was it her dreamself doing it or was she really doing it?

The good thing was he didn't get pulled into a dream this time. The bad thing was she was awake.

Chihiro was confused, not only was this guy the one she saw in the woods near her bus stop a week ago, but there was the dream too. The weird thing was she had just had this dream so many times before, but two things were different. One, was she had never finished the dream, and two was he was never here when she woke up from the dream or any other dreams of him for that matter.

Her heart stopped when she realized where she had really, truly seen him before. In her dreams, not just the ones she had, but ones that were really x-rated ones. She remembered what she felt through that door, and was a least glad that she had something to go on.

Her face grew hot and very red when she looked at his face. Both of their faces were beet red as they seemed to be remembering all of the details of that dream.

She quickly let go of his hand, and looked the other way. They knew without saying anything, but just by looking at each other, they both knew the other knew that they were both there.

Chihiro was the first to speak, "I think I know you, I fell like I do, plus I know I should. Everything in me screams that I know you, that I should, but I don't. I also feel something, I know that I truly care for you, but how can I when I don't know you?"

Kohaku was shocked, his face betrayed him, but he quickly hid it. He has had a lot of practice hiding his emotions. He did look away though; he was looking out of the window at the moon. Knowing someone he cared about deeply was starting at it, he laughed to himself, inside of his mind. He knew she was looking at it at this very second, she did love it. He did wonder that after he left would he see her.

Chihiro caught that brief look on his face, before he quickly masked it.

"Why do I not know you, yet I fell like this? Why does my heart start to break when I don't know you? Why do I feel so broken, and so close to tears? Why do I want to cry when I think about you leaving?

I know you are going to, I see it on your perfectly masked face, and how can I tell that? Why do I want you this bad? Why do I care for you this deeply?"

Kohaku was even more confused, but he knew one thing, his member was making him uncomfortable, because of what she just said. Why was it like that when she couldn't even remember him? Though after that little dream, he knew it would be like that for a while. That wasn't what hurt him so bad, her not remembering did that. That took a little sting out of his member.

Even though she forgot her body was the same. Though she grew up a little, she was still Chihiro. The little girl he saved from drowning in the Kohaku River, and the ten year old girl he helped in the Spirit World.

He knew that it didn't matter, no matter if she forgot or if that dream was real. He was going to make that dream reality if he stayed here. He had to leave. She was right, he was going to leave.

He knew that if he started she wouldn't protest at all she would actually urge him on. Thinking that maybe she could remember. He really had to leave and now! He didn't want her like that.

He looked at her and said, "Sorry Chihiro, I have to go. This can't happen."

With that he left her, something inside of both of them breaking as he left. Something he told himself six years ago he would never do. He told himself before that if he ever found her again, he would never leave her.

He shook his head and went into the woods, he had to calm down. He had a mission to do. That was what he was there for not playing around with Chihiro.

"So tell me, once she fully saw you, did she remember? Or did she remember after that little erotic dream you two shared? Oh wait, she didn't remember at did she? Oh my, oh my, this is unexpected. Hee, hee," she started to pace and muttered to herself.

"So it still works after sixteen years?! And bonus for me is she forgot what happened when she went back. So she didn't remember any of it, not before I did it, or after she went back to the Spirit World. Damn, am I good or what?"

After that she laughed. Kohaku knew that laugh. It was the one that she had long ago. The one she had when they met. He thought she lost it. He had wanted her to lost it then and now, it was too lifeless, too bitter.

He turned to her and said, "So Leena tell me, when has you laugh been so cold, so void of emotion? I thought we got rid of it long ago. Not to mention what the hell possessed you to erase Chihiro's memories?"

She was stunned at first, then smiled and laughed; it was the one she should be using. It was a laugh he so long to hear. It made him smile, even though everything inside of him wanted to cry to break. She had forgotten him, even though he knew Leena was the one who did it, it still hurt like something was ripping him into tiny pieces and had thrown them in to a fire so hot, it would give the fires of hell a run for their money.

Leena did the only thing she could do. She walked behind when him while he was still thinking about how much he was hurting. He felt her arms coming from behind him and circled around his chest. Holding him tight, his hands came up to hers and he held her hands. Her head was on his back. Her forehead was touching the middle of his back.

No one spoke. She held him for what seemed like hours. Then she spoke. "I am so sorry. I never wanted to cause you pain, yet somehow I always do, before all I wanted was to help you, you were hurting so bad. It was the only thing I could do. Again, you are hurting; I don't think that taking your memories will help this time.

You don't know how much I am hurting for you. The pain you feel is because of me, I don't want you to feel it. Not because for what you have done for me, no because you are my friend. How many centuries have we known each other? I care for you so much my old friend."

How could he ever be angry at her? He remember times she did something, how angry he was suppose to be, but he couldn't be angry much or for long. How much have they been through together all of these years? After what had happened to her, that took away everything they had done to get her out? Did they take her out of the darkness just to have her go back? He sighed and squeezed her hands.

He laughed before he started to talk, "I am not mad at you or anything like that. How could I ever be mad at you? It's just for the first time in all of these years that I found someone. You did, but I pray that doesn't happen to me. I will not do anything to betray or endanger her or the worlds. I love her, ever since I met her. Please Leena tell me what you did to her. Please my friend."

Aleena let go of him and walked a little way. She was leaning on a tree now. She was staring at the thing she longed to see for so long. How long had it been since she had laid her eyes on it? The moon was something she loved for as long as she could remember.

She loved it, a memory came to her, one she didn't want to remember, one she would have loved and thought she had forgotten, to have truly forgotten not just bury it or to block it.

_FLASBACK_

_Aleena was walking out of a grove of trees, she stopped when she saw the moon, she leaned up against a tree, thinking how beautiful the moon was. It didn't have any cares; the only thing it had to do was move. No responsibilities, no one that needed or depended on it, no reason to hate, love or have any emotions at all. What it would feel like to have no emotions, how glorious it would be, not to care, not anything. _

_Aleena had heard the human's legends and myths about the moon. Some would say she had been to long among the humans. _

_To prove it, one had seen her and came to her praying to her and begging her, saying she was the goddess of the moon._

_Someone behind her grabbed her and pulled her body into theirs. The person's arms circling around her waist, and holding her close. _

_She laughed and leaned in, "So my love, tell me why didn't you believe the human? You are a goddess." She laughed again, and completely surrenders to his hold._

"_Oh I am? Pray tell me Oh Mighty All Knowing One, what am I the goddess of?"_

_The man squeezed his arms that were around her and bent his head to her neck and kissed it. He spoke against her neck and also spoke between kisses. "Maybe the goddess of my heart? No, that won't do huh?" He chuckled, "Fine then, another try then hmm?"_

_He kissed a line down her neck then spoke, "The only one I can think of that fits you is the moon. Hee, hee let me explain first. The moon goes into darkness and light phases. You are the same. Some times your moods are good and pure, and then other times they are as dark as the night. Your mood changes just as the moon changes, need I go on my sweet?"_

_He turned her around and kissed her full on the lips. She looked at him in the eyes; his eyes were the blackest color she had ever since in all her life. She smiled wickedly and said, "Craven, the night is still young, let us go back, and maybe you can prove to me that I am this goddess you speak of." _

_End of Flashback_


	7. Chapter 7

**Secrets Kept Hidden**

**Chapter 7**

Aleena sighed, "Kohaku, I can't help you." She glared at him and said, "You do remember me saying I never break promises? Yes?" He nodded and she went on, "I made one to her so no, I am sorry. This is so much bigger then your love. I really am sorry Koko."

He was stunned at first, and then burst into a fit of laughter. He smiled for real, for the first time since he let Chihiro leave the Spirit World. Her heart smiled for the first time since that horrible incident, he was glad he could tell that she was just starting to get over it. _It took her long enough _he thought.

Leena smiled cocky, "I knew it, and you still are embarrassed that I call you that. Hee, hee I knew it, maybe I should be doing this way more."

It was Kohaku's turn for face changes it turned from laughter to a look that was horrified, maybe laughing at that was a really bad idea. She suppressed a giggle.

Kohaku turned to her and said, "Do not do that, I remember last time you did that, Craven found out and then told it to everyone and it was all over our world, he told everyone and I really mean everyone. It took me five years to convince you to erase their memories of that name."

Kohaku realized his mistake too late. Suddenly Aleena had gone from joyful, playing around to sad, cold and if you saw her face you could see that looked as if her heart had been ripped out.

She was a better master of hiding her expressions and emotions then Kohaku she did go a long time without them. So he really didn't catch when she switched masks.

She turned to him and said, "Kohaku about Chihiro I am warning you here," her gaze looked serious but she was a master of masking her emotions that you could never really truly tell. She was so good, she could be laughing joking around and everything inside of was breaking, hurting as if nothing was ever going to be the same again. Like the world was going to end because she felt like that, but the thing that you had to consider was did she want the world to end?

Most people feared her because of her power; they had every right to do that. She did have a lot. She could destroy the world if she wanted to, but she never did, even after everything that had happen to her she still didn't do it. That was what everyone had wondered, even Kohaku did.

Only two people in both worlds knew why she didn't do it. Only one of then remember though. The other one had a door inside of her mind that blocked all of her memories.

Aleena's gaze only intensified when she thought about what she was going to tell him. "Kohaku you have two choices, and this isn't about your mission though with that one you also have two choices. The ones I am talking about are how you are going to deal with Chihiro.

"One of those choices is to get her memories back, and that means all of them, my friend, not just the ones of six years ago, but before too. With that choice you could lose her, either she hates you for recovering them in the first place or," Leena shook her head, "That I am afraid I can not tell you what will happen, so many things could happen, but the one that will actually happen will be something that you must find out on your own.

"The second choice is you leave her alone, don't touch her memories, leave them alone, you could always leave her in the Human World, but if Yubaba ever finds out that she could be the one that she is looking for. Well then you are in a shit load of trouble."

Kohaku listened and thought really hard, and tried to understand it all, it was a lot to take in. He didn't know what to do. He turned to Leena and said, "Help me please; I know you can't do anything, someone is watching and if they saw you, but here has to be something that you can do."

He really didn't know what would happen, but he knew she would tell him. She sighed and said, "Tonight is okay, it starts the day your contract with that witch ends, which if I am right is tomorrow. So you better hurry with that mission of yours, which comes the time you have to make your choice.

"One, you could give her the other girl, or give her Chihiro. You know that one of them is the one that she is looking for. So your choice is give her the false one or the real one."

Kohaku rolled his eyes, "That was real helpful, let me guess you won't tell me which one is which, can you?" Leena smiled like she knew something you didn't, and nodded, "Could you at least tell me why she wants them?"

Leena hesitated for just a moment, "If I do then I start to break that promise Koko, but I will say this, the one she wants holds a lot of power. The dreams were a way her power comes out. And sigh, I guess I have to tell you this, I have touched both of them, and I made the false one, just like the real one. Her memories is blocked as well, think carefully my dear, they are exactly the same. You really don't know which one is which. So choose well."

Leena started to walk off but stopped, her voice was sad as she said, "If you do pick Chihiro, which I know you will, that is where you run, grab her in the morning once the contract is void. Think about this before you start to do something you might regret.

The memories were sealed and blocked for a reason, think do you want to know those memories or does she want to? She had already thought of this. Now go, you have a few hours left, so run."


	8. Chapter 8

**Secrets Kept Hidden**

**Chapter 8**

"Leena wait, please there is something that I just have to know before I can go on." Kohaku practically begged her.

Leena surprised, she stopped, she had never heard Kohaku beg before, and this had to be important. She turned to face him her face surprised, he knew this was his chance and he had to make it count.

"You know everything so I know you have the answer and I need it, no bullshit like 'I can't tell you' you will." Again she was so shocked, that she just stared at him and nodded.

"I know she lost her memories, but how come she said she knew me? That she felt stuff for me yet she had forgotten? How come she let me do…umm." He couldn't go on, it was something that he never wanted to share with someone, it was something private but he knew she was different they told each other everything before, so why not now?

She didn't laugh or anything, she just said it for him, "You mean that dream? She was completely yours right? She let you do anything you wanted, yet she wasn't resistant or unsure right? She didn't just give in, she meant it didn't she?" She too, had some questions depended on his answer it would be good news or bad ones for him.

Kohaku thought about it and said, "She was completely mine, she gave herself completely and fully, she held nothing back and neither did I. She isn't one of those kind of girls Leena, she would run around doing that with every guy he saw or liked, and I know I am the only guy she likes." He added that part before she could say anything.

She sighed and once again looked at the moon thinking about her past, then she looked at him and said, "Be careful my old friend, don't let this turn out like my love. Hold nothing back; always tell her the truth no matter how hard it is, no matter how painful like I do with you. Wait for her, never do anything she doesn't want, unless of course it saves her life then she can forgive you later, giggle."

He rolled his eyes at her but listened to everything she said, he didn't and wouldn't let what he had with Chihiro turn into what had happened with Leena. He gave her a look that said I don't have all night, fess up and she laughed again, this one was light.

"I said I would tell did I not? Very well, listen to me and listen good Kohaku, this is something you should remember and remember well. This is something I should have remembered yet I chose not to. You can make the mind forget, you can erase it, you can do anything with it really, but no matter how hard you try you can't touch the heart.

"Even if you wipe or block the memories of the mind you can't do that with the heart. If I had known this sooner I would have wiped my heart's memories clean instead of my minds, but what I do doesn't matter here. Even if I blocked her memories of the time you had, I did not touch her heart, she will remember the feelings she stored and put away in her heart. It may take a while for her to remember with her mind but it won't be long for her heart."

She did something neither of them thought she would ever do again. She went up to him and kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Good luck and run with the wind."

Kohaku watched Leena leave, he waited till she was out of sight, but something inside of him, the part he always listened to when he was thinking about Leena and what she was doing, told him that she was near by. She was watching him over him; he knew that if anything bad happened tonight she would be by his side in a second to help him.

He smiled at that thought, he was the only one in the Spirit World now that would go near her or you could say that he was the only one she was nice to. She was you could say anti-social and didn't like people very well; unless she could kill them then she liked them, that made him laugh when he heard her say that.

He looked at the moon and knew it was there for him as well, just like Leena. He put his mask back on and turned his emotions off like Aleena had taught him. He needed to do his mission.

He didn't need anyone telling him where that other girl's house was, he felt drawn there. Like he was in a dream or a trance, that part of him that helped him with Leena told him that this had happened before.

Did he know this girl? Could she really be the one Leena was talking about? Could she be the real one? Was she in part of his memories that Leena had block and erased?

He knew that it didn't matter; he had to protect Chihiro at all costs. This was where he really put to use Leena saying.

_Forget the past, ignore the future, stay in the present, it is the only one that matters. There is no use fretting or worrying over the future or having regrets about the past. They only slow you down, they hinder you. The present is NOW! That is the only thing that matters. Now matters!_

He again smiled to himself, Leena always helping him out of tough stops, will that ever change?

_Nope, as long as you live my friend you will always get into trouble. So what am I suppose to do? Sit back and let it happen and laugh at you from behind the scenes? _

_Of course Leena, isn't that what you already do? You get me into the trouble in the first place then I have to take care of it. But you never let me; you rush in and take all the glory by saving me. That is what I call no fair; you started it in the first place._

_Gasp, is that what you think?_

_Yes, it is the truth and you know it._

_If that is what you think then why waste my time trying to change what you think? It is a wasted effort. As long as I know the truth, it's okay. Nothing can change the truth Koko, and you know I always tell the truth._

_Oh shut up. And let me do this, you are distracting me, and this is also one of those things I get in trouble for. You distract me, and something attacks me. Now shush while I do this, if I need help getting out of this you are here. _

_Fine if that is what you wish my dear All Mighty Friend. The only thing I can do is obey._

He laughed and went into the house; her room seemed to be exactly where Chihiro's room was at her house.

He shook his head and blocked out everything once again and focused on the task at hand.

He went to open the window, but someone did it before him. There was a girl, she had blonde hair that went half way down her back and she had green eyes. She was wearing all black.

_Damn, Leena this is another you? I thought I only had to worry about one. The only difference I can see is the eyes, Your's are blue, not at all green._

He looked at her confused, but his face didn't show it. She spoke, "So you came to get me? You want to know how I know; I saw it in a dream. A guy wearing all black and had green hair would come for me and he would take me to the world I have been dreaming about. Am I right?"

Kohaku nodded, was this going to be easier then he thought?

_Hell no, nothing is easy my friend, listen to the girl, you will have trouble before long, mark my words._

He heard the laughter in her voice. Then the girl pointed behind him, "We are going to have trouble though. There are some men coming don't you see? They are coming from that old train station in the woods. You can see them now can't you? I can't because Humans can't see that far."

Kohaku turned around and saw them. They were assassins. Someone must want both of them dead.

_Right and wrong my dear. Yes they want one of you dead, but not the other. Too bad for you, they want you dead, and they girl they want her alive. They know who she is, they could guess just like you, but hopefully no one saw my part in this or everything will be ruined! Damnit all, I guess he is watching you. I hid my presence well, so he wouldn't even think I was involved in this. He probably thinks I am still moping around. Here they come, get ready._


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: This story after this chapter will be on hold till one of my other stories is done. See what I am doing is after my stories (all of them see profile) till chapter 9, then I will focus on 1 story till it is done! THANKS!**

**Secrets Kept Hidden**

**Chapter 9**

"Shit" he said, when she looked at him with questions in her eyes he went on to explain, "Those guys that you saw coming and I didn't because I was careless, fuck this all, it was all suppose to be easy!" he sighed but shook his head and continued, "They are assassins, and I was careless, they coming after us, they want you okay? So from now on you have to follow me and obey me to the letter alright because if you don't that could mean your life and ruin everything okay?"

He waited for her reply and when he got it he was shocked, he had expected her to argue and all the things Leena does but was in for a shock She nodded and full understanding was in her eyes, he should have known this girl was Human and had dreamed of his world so he knew she knew that what they were dealing with wasn't Human stuff. The only defense she had was him, without him she would die, which unlike Leena she would have insisting that she could take care of herself, and she could kill all those guys and protect him too, not only her but him as well.

"Okay, follow me, no damn this isn't going to work no offense but as a Human you are so slow, get on my back okay? I am going to carry you, no don't squeeze, girl hold on tighter but don't suffocate me, I need to breathe as we go alright? Ready, hang on and don't fall."

With that he jumped, he couldn't transform into his Dragon form because the assassins would see him and he would be an easy target, of course he could kill someone of them and would before he died but that wasn't the point, he had this girl to worry about. So he ran through the woods, not making a sound, but he felt more then saw Leena helping him from the shadows.

She was making the wind do her bidding, it was a windy night to begin with, so not many could say it was really her doing all of the wind manipulating, but it was the wind itself. Which it wasn't, but the point was that they could really hear him running with the girl, but he knew like Leena had said before nothing is ever easy. He was going to have to fight for his life soon.

He did wonder as he ran through the train station why he didn't just tell the girl the truth, that they were after her because of her dreams, and that they were trying to kill him, not her, but for her they were trying to capture alive. Even though he knew she would still obey him, but something about someone is coming to kill you will make the person a little more helping in the escape. He had learned that long ago and again it was because Leena had gotten him into something he had no business doing in the first place, he sighed inwardly, this was going to be a hell of a night.

Yes he was through the train station and in his world; well that was the good news, the bad news was that his enemies the ones that were hunting them had changed their course and was heading straight for them, they had found out they were gone so they had just got a little head start, but as soon as he got into Yubaba's Bathhouse they were safe, but they were only out of the train station, and damnit there was a river…he knew what he had to do, it was the only way.

"Okay girl get off, they are coming and we have no time alright? I am going to transform don't run or scream or anything got it? Or I will knock you out right now and take you back, that would be so much easier for me, damnit they are almost here, get on my back as quick as you can."

He gave her no time to reply or ask questions, _damn it _he thought as he transformed, _the stupid girl doesn't seem to understand we have no time; they just entered the train station and will be here in seconds! Please God; if you are there and love me please don't let her make trouble!_

He transformed and waited for her to get on his back, she froze, and she couldn't move the guy that had come to her to take her to his world was a dragon? She was about to run when he just grabbed her with his feet, he had no time for this little bitch. He should have knocked her out, this was his fault, and he shouldn't have trusted a human to keep quiet like that.

As soon as he grabbed her and went into the air the assassins came out of the train station the night and the darkness helped cover him but one of them had sharp eyes and spotted him, damnit all it was that girl's fault, if only she had obeyed him like she had said she would in the beginning, but like he thought before you can' trust the humans and their word. Chihiro was the only one he had met that he believed and could believe everything she said, because whatever she said she did she proved that six years ago.

He felt the arrows fly past him, it seemed he was lucky and God was on his side, God did help him, after that thought he felt an arrow pierced his wing, He groaned but didn't scream or yell out that would defiantly tell them where he was and from what he could tell they didn't know for sure because he could see that the other arrows went in the opposite direction of him, it seemed they weren't taking any chances.

It hurt like hell and he knew that he couldn't go on with one of his wings pierced there, close to his body it was that one spot that helped his wing move, so every time he moved he felt so much pain, he wasn't a masochist so this wasn't helping him at all, this pain wasn't and that stupid girl was so scared because of the arrows just coming out of nowhere and in every direction, the way he flew it made the arrows miss her, but that was why he got injured so bad and in that bad spot too, was because it was either her death or him just getting injured.

That was when he heard a sigh, and then a voice spoke to him, he was glad for it because that voice distracted him from the pain in his wing and he could think clearly and fly without weaving like he was drunk driving and flew straight, they both knew that if he did that then the girl and Kohaku would have been caught. This meant that he would die and the girl would be captured and worse he would never see Chihiro his love again. Thank God that he had Leena because if it wasn't for her he would be dead, she meant a lot to him, it was for reasons like this that he was glad that he followed her into her messes and helped her clean them up.

_So this is the second time tonight I have to help you tsk tsk my friend, it seems you are slipping. First the wind to keep the sound of you leaving and fleeing away from the assassins, and on top of that did you know that you passed right by them? The one that was standing next to the one who saw you in the sky, well thought he saw you and I had nothing to do with that, thought he heard you, but he just let it go._

_Thanks Leena, if it wasn't for you then this pain would be too bad to make it to the Bathhouse. After this job, after I deliver the girl I am free from the horrible witch Yubaba. And I can finally do something I want to do, not something I am forced to do because she took away my memories. Which I have gotten back just after Chihiro remembered my name, I was all because of her, I love her Leena and I can't leave her alone not after what happened tonight._

_Sigh, I understand love I know. The ship is blocking you so hurry, once you get inside transform back and I will heal you alright? After that you can hand the girl over, though you don't have much time because dawn is approaching, I can't heal you until you cross into the barrier, even he can't break these because me and Yubaba and her twin sister Zeniba made that barrier. So hurry that wound is getting worse I am doing all I can from here in your mind. By the way which are you closer to, the top, where the bitchy witch is or the boiler room?_

_The boiler room I think, yeah I am closer to that I will be there in like two seconds or so. See here I can now heal me please, there are only a few minutes till dawn and remember I still have some unfinished business._

_Yes, remember what I told you my friend, once you leave this one in Yubaba's care you must race with all speed to Chihiro. She will be endangered as well, because if this girl is not the one then that means Chihiro is, and vise verse, but I will tell you one thing my friend. If something goes wrong with either one of them the other is needed to destroy the other. I of course could do it but none will ask me, both sides want one or the other, but the one that want the most my friend is the one with the true powers not just some dreams I implanted in one to protect the true one. Neither of the sides know which is witch because it could turn out to be both you never know I am a bitch sometimes. Anyway get your ass over here and let me heal you. _


	10. Chapter 10

**MOON SAYS: **This is chapter 10, two more to go! I finished them today! Hope you like! Over 2000 words!

**Secrets Kept Hidden**

**Chapter 10**

_Hurry up, you need to be healed my friend! _Leena sighed as she watched him from her mind's eye sneak through the city that the sprits claimed for there own. She remembered it like it was just yesterday when she felt someone enter this world that shouldn't be here…that hadn't been here in centuries. She was curious, so she had watched. Leena was shocked that her Haku didn't recognize the girl he helped.

She made those thoughts disappear; this wasn't he time for that. She looked through his eyes and around him and saw the girl that he took from the Human World. She knew that the girl was unhurt. But because of that little fact she wanted to hurt her. How dare she walk away without a scratch when her friend came away worse for wear?

It wasn't right in her opinion, but on that subject Haku didn't give her a vote so her opinion didn't matter did it? Though Haku did right and didn't let her get hurt. They both knew Yubaba would do anything to keep him and given the chance…

She stopped thinking when Haku came in. The man with six arms working the Boiler gasped at Haku. The last time that boy had come in here looking like that he was almost dead. Then that human girl saved him with her love. But that human girl wasn't here to save him this time. And that one he was with sure didn't look like her. He knew that the girl couldn't save him.

He went back to his work when he saw Aleena walk out of the shadows to her friend, her lifeline. For she knew it was because of Haku that she was still alive and most of the Spirit World too for that matter. If she was going to be honest, she didn't think that the Spirit World would survive if she wasn't here. She was it's Guardian after all, the needed her more then she needed them.

She sighed again as she knelt next to her friend. "I will never stop sighing will I sweetie?" Leena asked as she chuckled.

The girl had backed herself into a corner. She knew the one tending to her rescuer. She knew the power that girl held and she didn't want to risk angering her, when it was her fault that her friend was hurt in the first place. Lea didn't know what she would do to her; frankly she didn't want to find out.

Haku chuckled as well, "How long are you going to take care of me? We are both how old now? Were a couple hundred or maybe a few thousand years old?"

Leena rolled her eyes. "Too old, my friend." But she laughed, "Now let's heal you my dear…damn we sound like an old married couple." She hit him softly, he groaned. Even when she hit softly it still hurt a lot.

She healed him right up. It took a few minutes, but she got it done. It had been a while since she had last healed him. It had been quite a few years in fact. At some point he stopped asking for help.

"You know what's going to happen now right?" she said practically whispering.

Haku nodded, he knew she didn't have to tell him. He knew Chihiro and him would have to run and soon. He knew—not when—that _he _was going to come out of hiding. Would Leena be ready to face her past then, without him to shield her? He knew she was a big girl and all, but still…..a day or so doesn't erase centuries of needing him. Even if the situation called for it, he wasn't sure if she could handle it.

Haku gave her a concerned look, which she replied to with a smile. Not a very convincing one and he knew it.

Leena went still, her eyes turned pure black. Haku knew what was happing. She was having a vision, and thank Kami this one didn't hurt. This time her mind was prepared for anything, it wasn't like last time when she was caught off guard by her past. He knew because of the way she acting now that she was ready to face her past. It made him smile, he was proud of her.

After exactly two minutes of looking into the future she fell from her sitting position. Haku slowly picked her up and helped her steady herself.

She muttered something about indecency, things that should remain private and not wanting to see people doing the nasty, he barely caught that last one. He was about to ask her what she was talking about but he stopped he really didn't want to know.

She looked into his eyes after her muttering was through. Her eyes felt like they were seeing straight through him, like she knew everything about him—which she did. "Haku when the time comes I will hold _him _off. No matter what happens, even if I snap, you must go! You know what needs to be done; you know what you must do."

Haku's eyes narrowed into hers, he knew what she was saying: self sacrifice. He'd be damned if he let her sacrifice herself for him. After everything they had been through together, he couldn't let her do that.

But he also knew that Chihiro's life depended on him and Leena. He needed to trust Leena, deep down somewhere inside of him he knew that was what he needed to do. She had lived a lot longer then he had and she knew how to take care of herself. She had survived everything that's been thrown at her; she sure as hell could handle this.

He nodded and hugged her. He then gave Lea a look. "Let's go," he said emotionlessly. There was no feeling in his voice or on his face. Leena was proud of him; she had taught him the art of masking himself perfectly. She felt proud to call him her student, she whispered to him that almost made him smile. _You graduate my student!_

Haku walked into the elevator with Chihiro's friend. There was complete silence. There was nothing to talk about so there was no talking. There wasn't really any movement either.

Lea wasn't shy—not at all, far from it to be honest—but she knew difference between comfortable silences that surrounded people and uncomfortable silence. It was the latter of the two now. She would admit she liked silence sometimes just the former of the two, it was okay. But the latter, now that wasn't okay.

She decided that she needed to speak up. "What is going on? You have been sad since you came and got me, and got even sadder when you talked to the dragon lady…yes I know she is a dragon. Are you okay? You've—"

Haku cut her off with a glare and some harsh spoken words. "Just because I found you and saved you does not mean we are all chummy now." He stopped talking when the elevator stopped and opened. Haku quickly closed it again before someone got on. Everyone knew by now that no one got into the same elevator as him.

Haku glared at her again, she backed herself into a corner…again. _She likes you my friend. A fricking bloody Knight in Shinning Armor indeed. _Leena chuckled inside of his head.

He raised an eyebrow. So that was it. That was why she was concerned about him. He had to make sure she understood that nothing was coming out of this. Or as Leena would say, nip it in the bud.

"After I hand you over to Yubaba we will never see each other again—you hear? Do you understand? My job was to bring you here—nothing more." He stated a little too coldly for Lea's taste.

He wanted her to get the point and she did, a little more then she wanted actually. Her heart broke a little at his words. He didn't like her and yet he saved her. Of course he answered that little detail didn't he? It was just a job. That was all she was to him, only a package that had to be delivered.

All her thoughts stooped when the elevator stopped and opened again. They were on the top floor now. She followed him through a series of doors. Finally after what seemed like the fiftieth they stopped going through more doors. They entered an office/room.

"Come in, come in, come in my dears. Haku bring the girl in, what bad manners, and here I thought I taught you some." a voice that wanted to sound sweet but wasn't seemed to cackle.

Lea had never really heard a voice cackle before. But she knew that this voice that was talking to her Haku…no he wasn't hers. But whoever was talking to him, the voice cackled.

Haku pushed her ahead and they stood before Yubaba, the old ugly witch who had lots of grey hair which seemed to be wrapped into a bun on the top of her head.

"So this is her? The girl with all that power…. seems a little small, but great things come in small packages don't they Haku? Look at Aleena; she certainly has a lot of power." Yubaba babbled on as she looked Lea up and adown. "Yes, she has that spark of power. I feel it just as I see it. She is the one!"

Lea was mad not only for that comment on packages…she was already sore with that one. She didn't like to be spoke about like she wasn't here and she was. She didn't seem able to help herself—her personality, who she was—she couldn't hold it back and be polite anymore. "Power? What power? What the hell is going on?" Lea asked not politely at all.

Yubaba scowled. Haku bit back his smile and the laugh that threatened his mask. She was a firecracker. Just like Aleena, putting them in the same room wouldn't be a good idea. Fun entertainment, yes if he didn't have to clean up what was left.

Yubaba thought for a moment, this could work to her advantage. She motioned for the girl to come forward. She wrote quickly on a piece of paper and said, "If you sign this I will tell you everything you want to know."

Lea thought about her options, she didn't have any really. She had a bad feeling about this, but she needed to know, she didn't like being left in the dark. She signed the paper.

She didn't read the paper; if she did she would have known it was a contract. The contract said she would use her power and obey Yubaba till Yubaba released her. Yubaba had learned her lesson with Haku. Don't give a time limit on a contract. They usually ended when she needed them the most.


	11. Chapter 11

**MOON SAYS: **Hope you like! I worked all through school to write these last three chapters! I had originally planned 16 chapters for this story...but it didn't work out when is started actually writing it. Here is chapter 11, hope you like! Over 1700 words, not as much as the last one, but close i guess!

**Secrets Kept Hidden**

**Chapter 11**

Haku left when Yubaba was making the contract; He knew one of two things was going to happen.

One—he was going to out step his place and warn the girl of what she was getting into. Or two—he would get tricked into talking about Chihiro and then Lea would get in on the conversation and then everything would get ruined. The old witch would suspect Chihiro and that wasn't good.

He didn't want Yubaba doubting his choice. If that happened he might never get out of his contract. That and Chihiro would be in danger. That thought reminded him he had to get her quickly, before it was too late. For he knew now that she was the one everyone was looking for, he had to protect her.

But first he needed to know what everyone else knew but him—and obviously Chihiro since she didn't remember either. He needed to talk to Leena.

He called for her the way she told him too. He was running through the train station. _LEENA, we so need to talk!_

He heard a chuckle. _Aye that we do, you idiot, sometimes I am amazed at you. You know nothing and yet you're in the middle of everything!_

She appeared behind him and hugged him. She tightened the arms she had wrapped around his waist.

"Yes Chihiro has power. She has a power that might even rival my own…okay that's a bold face lie. Since I have used mine longer and plus I actually know how to use it, I am more powerful." She whispered in his ear. _Damn that vision_, she thought to herself.

"And no one is more powerful then you are my dear." A seductive deep voice was heard. Both Haku and Leena froze…_damn! Why does he have to show up with that voice now? I so don't need this,_ Leena thought and was glad that she remembered not to broadcast it to everyone.

It was _him, _Craven, and the bastard chuckled as if he heard her thoughts. Her arms tightened as her body trembled against Haku. She laid her head between his shoulder blades. She wasn't sure she had the strength to hold it up.

"It's been so long, yet here I am so jealous that you two are touching each other like that. I would have never figured that you two would go for each other. I mean both of you were in love with different people after all. Weren't you going to marry her Kohaku?" Craven quietly asked.

_My dear, if you needed help with your _problem_ I would have ran to help you. _Craven whispered in her mind, he had the nerve to chuckle too. Leena ignored him.

Haku was confused; he was in love with someone back in the old days? As he turned around, her arms feel to her sides. His eyes questioned her as they looked into hers.

She bowed her head in a defeated way as she told him in a shaking voice. "There were four of us. That bastard over there, me you and her: Chihiro. You loved her and she loved you. He loved me and unfortunately I loved him back."

Craven looked hurt for a moment before Haku asked her why he didn't remember. He was barely able to hear his own voice. He felt betrayed. He knew it was just as much as Leena felt when Craven betrayed her.

Leena gave a heartless laugh and turned her back on him. "I warned you, I told you I repressed your memories. So don't give me that whole betrayed thing."

She snorted. "What was I supposed to do? She made me do it. Made me promise not to tell anyone or break it unless she told me to. If the same thing happened to me I would have asked her to do the same to me. I would have made her seal me away."

Craven clapped for Leena. "You did a bad thing my precious." He chuckled as he said it. What was with him and chuckling tonight?

Leena got made. "It's your fault! If you didn't try and steal her power none of this would have happened in the first place!" she yelled at him with all the anger and hurt she had kept inside all this time.

"It's your fault I am so damn unstable! I was crushed when the man I loved attacked one of our friends in order to steal her power. Then I had to use what control and power I had left to seal her away. If it wasn't for Kohaku you would be dead along with most of the Spirit World." Leena screamed in frustration. She was so close to tears, but what was left of her will power she used it to keep them in check.

Craven looked sad for a moment, as if realizing what he put the women he loved through, then he said quietly that she was barely about to hear him, "I did it for you my love. If I had her power then I could be your equal. Then I could be with you forever!"

She froze, he did this for her? She wouldn't...no couldn't believe it or handle the idea. So she did the only thing she could do to protect herself from being hurt further—she attacked.

Haku ran. It took him no time to find Chihiro. He told her to pack a bag—quickly. He silently thanked Kami that she didn't ask any questions. He wasn't sure he would have been able to handle them with his nerves right now.

They ran into the woods, but stopped when she said she couldn't go on. Her head was aching. She kept seeing flashes, images of her in a weird dress and seeing three others by her side. One was a girl; she looked at one of the guys with her eyes full of love. Chihiro knew she—herself—was looking at the other guy with love in her eyes.

She then started to beg for the pain to stop. Haku held her like he held Leena when the pain had raked her body before. But this time he whispered promises of love and protection while trying to calm the girl he was holding down.

She had stopped shaking. She started to whisper to the man who was holding her in his arms. "You came back. You cam back to me, after so many years, so many centuries, you found me once again! You saved me before and helped me save those humans too. Now you've come to save me again! Oh Kohaku my love, I love you."

She turned around in his arms and kissed him with everything she had. It was a kiss that hadn't taken place in centuries, but was stronger then those that had come before it. This was a kiss that held a passion that had been held back all those years apart from each other.

They only came up for air because they had to, if they didn't need air they would never stop kissing a kiss that held so much passion it threatened to consume them both from the inside out. Haku put his hands on the sides of her face and whispered as he laid his forehead on hers and looked deeply into her eyes.

"My love, yes I remember. Leena released her barrier on our minds. Yours were built around pain and betrayal, that was why your head ached as the barrier went down. I didn't know what was happening when he attacked you. I should have been there, and the excuse I will give you…I shouldn't give you one but I must. You must know that I would have been there had I known. He came to me before he attacked you and placed a sleeping spell on me. So I was in an induced magical sleep when he attacked, that way I would have felt you calling for me or your pain. I would have protected you, had I been there my heart." He whispered against her lips.

She smiled against his. Neither noticed that they had run all day. It had been sunrise when he got to her. They had run till sundown. They were so intent on getting away and putting lots of distance between them and everyone else that they never noticed.

They both heard a voice speaking softly in their minds, as if being careful not to arouse pain. The voice sounded exhausted and tired. _You have till the sun comes out my friends. Make good use of your time. It will probably be the last time you have to yourselves in a long time. So enjoy it. I will see you as soon as I can. Maybe a week, I don't know. Beware you will be hunted. We need to talk so don't get yourselves killed. _They saw the image of her winking at them, _have fun!_

Haku called her a pervert, but he knew before that sun came up he was going to be ten times the pervert she was. That was after he got through with ravishing his lover over and over again tonight. They would make love like there was no tomorrow, and they did—because they knew there probably wasn't going to be on.


	12. Chapter 12

**MOON SAYS: _Okay, everyone this is the LAST CHAPTER! I know, thanks for bearing with me for SOOO LONG! Like I said last chapter, this story was supposed to be 16 chapters, but when I actually wrote it...didn't work out. I ended up combling them. This one is less then the last two, sorry it ends the way it does. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! OVER 1300 WORDS!_**

**Secrets Kept Hidden**

**Chapter 12**

She was right, that night was the last one they had together. They hadn't seen Leena yet, but she did interact with Chihiro before they saw her. What happened surprised Haku when he saw it her do it. But when Chihiro explained it to him shocked him outright.

Two days after that glorious satisfying night together Haku fended off countless hunters who were hunting them. Chihiro was getting angry as she watched those fighting her beloved. She had power so why couldn't she use it?

She wanted to help Haku fight off the ones that were coming after _her, _not him. She couldn't stand him getting hurt. He had already gotten many cuts and bruises on his body. The only thing she could do for him was to heal him. Thank Kami that she could use even that little of her power.

On the third day she got really mad. She sent a scream out to Leena when she saw Haku almost getting his arm chopped off.

When she told Leena what happened, Leena then started muttering to no one in particular. _It's not like I am fending off those bastards myself. _Then she gave a bitter laugh and killed the enemy who got to close to her with one of her swords.

She then went to put an impregnable barrier around her body while she went to deal with Chihiro's problem. Those that were stupid to get to close to her would soon see...well not see since its invisible, but they would feel some type of incredible pain as if they were getting ripped apart. If they were smart they would try to get too close again.

Leena merged their minds together. _You're a fucking Guardian Chi! Now start to draw your weapon out. Here let me show you._

Leena took Chi deep inside of herself—Chi. _Find the power. Locate the demon inside of you. That demon will give you a weapon. That weapon is the demon itself. The demon is your guardian. That demon was born to protect you, it is your protector._

_Like Haku_, Chi said smiling as she thought of her beloved. And unfortunately—for Leena—she remembered the night where they had made love for countless hours.

Leena was getting annoyed. Chi had called her out of her battle, making her leave her body where it could be destroyed just to hear her talk and remember their night of great sex…Leena went back to her body for a second and strengthen the barrier and killed those enemies around her and went back to Chi. Yet here Chi was distracting her with images and thoughts of her lover, can you say eww?

_Yes, yes back to this. If you want to talk about your lover then I am leaving and you can fend for yourself little one. Find it, summon it. Whenever you are in danger your demon will come…once you awaken it of course, _Leena smirked.

With that said Chi called to the demon inside of her. She would not only protect herself, but her lover as well. Haku meant everything to her, if he wasn't here with her. Then there was no reason to live. So he was her reason for living, she had to protect him.

_There you go! I will see you soon girly! _Leena left Chi's body and went back to her own and fought off the new hunters that had come to kill her. She gave them an evil sadistic smile and told them to bring it on.

Chi reached for it again, she had found it inside of her body so now she had to find it outside of it. When she was back in reality, she reached for it and it came easily. A long green staff appeared in her hands and fitted as if it was born to be there, and only there. It reminded her of some anime she had once seen. Now what was it? Her eyes lit up in recognition. It was _Saiyuki;_ there was a monkey demon in there that had one just like it. Hers was a different color and design of course. She would fight like him; she would protect those precious to her.

Since that day that she awakened the demon inside of her she fought alongside Haku and shared the burden of protecting them. They would protect each other with everything they had.

Eight days after Chi had gotten her weapon Leena had found them. She was greeted with a long green staff and a sword of a design that was familiar to her—she knew that she had made it. Of course those weapons were met with her two swords. They soon realized as soon as they hit each other who the other was and stopped. They soon put their weapons away.

"Glad to see your memories have returned. Especially those of fighting, you are going to need those, but you already figured that out haven't you? Now ask me your questions while we have time." She smiled at them.

"Where have you been? This isn't soon," Chi scolded her.

Leena rolled her eyes, "Are you my mother? I didn't think so. Like you two, I have been fighting the hunters."

"Why?" Haku asked suddenly confused. "He won't attack you, let alone order an attack on you."

Leena took a breath, she wouldn't kill them. No she would not. "I've been holding off about half of the ones that have come after you. After you left Craven and I fought for like two minutes—by that time you had Chi back—but the old hag Baba knew the truth. Half are hers and the other half are his. And no before you ask, those aren't the ones attacking me."

She waved her hand at the other questions—the one she knew were stupid—and they all sat in silence. That was until Leena decided to break the silence. "Do you two truly love each other? Would you do anything for the other? Would you go anywhere?" She asked them seriously.

They didn't even think, they _knew_ they loved each other. They gave her a nod; she saw their hearts in their eyes. Because of that she knew that they were telling her the truth.

Leena laughed, "Good because for a good while all you will have is each other." Leena gave Chihiro a serious look. "My dear if I knew that being the Guardian of the Human World would hurt you this much I would have destroyed any trace of it. I would have taken on your powers and took your job for you."

Chihiro tossed her a grin, gave Kohaku a kiss on the cheek, 'I wouldn't have it any other way."

Leena laughed for a moment, then gave a smug grin as she remembered what she was going to say before she left them. "I do hope you two like running. This is your life…for now

_**THE END**_

_**

* * *

**_

Well that my friends is the end of another story, I figured I would have wrote one chapter today typed it up and be done with it, but ended up doing them ALL! Please don't kill me for the way it ended, I made it so if I wanted i could do a sequel.


End file.
